Disastrous Consultation
by TrowGundam
Summary: Kirino's first life consultation takes a different turn and ends in a drastically different way. Will this difference be a good thing or bad thing? This is a one shot, intended as a challenge for others to take and continue to its ultimate conclusion.


**Disastrous Consultation**

_By TrowGundam_

**A/N:** Welcome to my first challenge. The first part of this comes directly from the first chapter of Volume 1 of the Light Novel (pretty much the first episode of the Anime), but will diverge in a pretty major way. I'm sorry if someone has already used this idea, but I haven't seen any fics that have done this yet. See the note at the end for details on the challenge.

-* Start of Excerpt taken from Baka-Tsuki, Translation provided by Himatsubushi *-

Late one night…

I was having a good night's sleep, when I felt a sharp sting on my cheek.

"Whoa?!"

That's a good wake up call. Looks like I got slapped on my cheek.

What? A burglar? I open my eyes in surprise.

"!"

It's bright. It looks like the lights in my room are on. I feel something heavy on my stomach, but it doesn't look like I'm tied up. It's a job half done for a burglar...

Uhh hey!

"Hey you!"

Recognizing the attacker, I open my eyes wide in amazement. My heart's pounding from the sudden night attack.

"…Be quiet."

The attacker was actually Kirino in her pajamas. She was on all fours like she was covering me while I was trying to get up in my bed. My sister's face without makeup is right near my face.

"Hey, you! What the heck do you-"

"I told you to be quiet! What time do you think it is now?"

I voice my protest while Kirino threatens me quietly.

What time you think it is now? That would be my line.

Rather… I'm in my own bed, late at night, with my sister on top of me, looking into my face inches from me. What the heck is this situation? It might look like some scene from a love-comedy but my heart is about to explode, in the wrong sense.

"Uhh… Getting off the bed is a good starting point,"

I say to her, trying to calm my breathing. My sister did what I told her, apparently with a disgusted expression.

Surely if it was some other woman, I would be disturbed (with another reason than being surprised). But if it's my sister, she's just heavy. No matter how good she looks, I can't count her as being a woman.

All brothers with sisters would agree with this.

"Heh…"

I poke my temple with my finger and ask with a sigh,

"And so, what was your intention?"

"… I have something to tell you, so come."

Why are you getting angry? I should be the one since I've been suddenly beaten in the cheek. Yet, I'm still treating her properly. Aren't I a nice person?

"Something you want to tell me, at such a late hour?"

"Yep."

"I'm really sleepy you know. Could we do this tomorrow?"

I apparently said that in an unhappy manner, but Kirino didn't nod her head in agreement.

Rather she gave me an 'are you stupid?' kind of expression.

"Tomorrow won't do. It has to be now."

"Why?"

"…It just has to be."

All right. She won't tell me why and she won't change her line of thought either. How selfish can this woman be?

I want to ignore this crazy talk and go back to sleep, but too bad my eyes are wide open now. I answer her even though it's tiring.

"…And where are we going?"

"…To my room."

With a look as if she found her parent's killer, she tugged my collar.

I give up resisting and unwillingly follow her.

"I just have to go, right? Jeez."

Oh what is this, really.

My sister's room is right next door. Last spring when Kirino entered middle school, Dad gave her this room. It's a rarely used Japanese style room converted into a western style one and I've never been inside before.

I thought I'd never do so in the future either, but of all times, I never thought I'd be invited late in the night. I could have imagined it to happen in the morning, since I still think that this is a joke or something.

"You can come in…"

"OK…"

Lead by Kirino, I step into my sister's room for the first time. I have no real special feelings, but it's strangely sweet smelling.

Hmm… It's larger than my room.

It's about 8 tatami mats wide, with a bed, a closet, a desk, a bookshelf, a mirror, CD rack, and various other things.

The interior wasn't much different from my room, except with a more reddish coloring.

However the big difference is that it has a computer desk.

It suits my image of Kirino well, not being the individualist, but quite modern.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm not looking."

Unbelievable. You lead me here and you say it like that?

Kirino sits on the bed, and points to the ground.

"Sit."

You say it like it's completely natural, but sister, this position is like the judge and criminal in a courtroom.

"Hey, at least give me a cushion"

"…"

With a very disgusted frown, she throws over a cushion of a cat.

I happily put the cat's face under my ass and sit.

Jeez, she really seems to hate having me touching her possessions. Does she think I spread germs or something? Are girls of this age all like this? Oh, how evil.

"And…?"

I look up. Kirino still looks cross and all flustered. Then after a deep breath, she quietly speaks out.

"I have…"

"What?"

You're speaking too quietly. I can't hear you. After I asked, her expression becomes even more mean.

"As I said, I have something to consult with you about."

Oh, that's quite an unexpected line. I thought I heard wrongly, and I ask again.

"What did you say?"

"I want to consult you about life."

"…"

For a long moment, I was shocked and went silent, blinking countless times.

Because, well you know… It's my sister. She hates me like some dung beetle. And what did she ask me? She wants to consult me about life? Wow. It must be a dream. After this, I wouldn't be surprised even if Godzilla were to come and attack the town.

With my dead dry throat, I managed to speak up.

"Consult about life? You consulting me?"

"Yes."

Kirino nodded clearly. Hey hey… You serious?

"You told me last time."

"What?"

"That it's not wrong for me to have those kinds of things…"

She isn't talking too clearly. It's like she's a little upset.

"That kind of thing… You mean the stuff I asked you to throw away?"

"Yes…"

Why does that topic come up now?

Feeling strange, I answer "Yeah, I did."

"And what does that have to do with it?"

"You really won't… look down on me…?"

Is it really ok for me to talk to her? I begin to wonder.

I say to my sister who still looks at me in suspicion,

"Don't make me repeat myself. I said I won't look down on you, ever."

I don't care a bit about your hobbies, really. You woke me up just to make sure of this?

"A-Absolutely, really true?"

"Absolutely, surely, really, truly, true."

"I won't forgive you if it's a lie."

"Yeah, do as you wish."

Jeez, give me a break. What is this?

I begin to feel tired. Meanwhile Kirino seems to have made up her mind and stands up, walking towards the bookshelf.

…Huh? What are you going to do?

Beside me, who's puzzled, Kirino pulled on one of the two bookshelves. I am amazed at how easily it was moved around, but after a second look, I realized all the contents have been pulled out and already stacked on her bed.

With one of the bookshelves that filled the wall gone, a huge space opens up.

"H-Hey, what are you doing…?"

Kirino doesn't answer my question but pushes the other bookshelf (which is half filled with books) with her shoulder into the open space.

Little by little, the thick bookshelf moves. What was revealed was a Japanese style door not matching this western style room. A hidden storage space.

"Wow…"

Kirino lets a breath out and says,

"When I entered middle school and got this room, they remade this room into a western style room, right? I don't know why but this was probably left over from that time. I only discovered it during the last year's year end cleaning, though…"

"I see…"

Maybe Dad pinched some pennies. If the bookshelf is there no one will realize it…

"So the consultation about life… is about the contents in there?"

Kirino nodded. But with her hand on the door, she's not going to open it.

"…"

With a difficult expression she looks into my face.

Leading up till now, even someone as dull as me would have figured out what's inside there, along with the reason why she's hesitating.

…Consultation about life, eh? Why ask me?

Surely I said I won't look down on her regardless of her hobby but still…

"Hmm…"

I put myself in Kirino's shoes.

Well, there's two kinds of consultations about life.

One type is the most common type, asking someone who can relate to your issue and can be entrusted to it.

For this type, you would want to think it through together with the consultant, about your concern or problem, and find a solution.

And the other kind is consulting a complete outsider.

In this case, you aren't looking for useful advice at all and just want someone to listen to you.

And as for Kirino's case, I'm definitely not someone who knows about the issue and can be trusted upon it.

Then it means…

If Kirino's concern is what I think it to be, then it would be difficult to consult someone.

She would be afraid of destroying her personal image. She doesn't really have a choice of who to consult. There's only one person who she can consult openly, which is me.

Someone who knows what she wants to consult about and doesn't mind how she will be considered after the consultation. That would be me.

Okay so that's how it is. After understanding most of what my sister's situation is, I tell her, wanting to complete the job and go back to sleep as soon as possible,

"Don't worry. Whatever comes out of there, I will never look down on you, and if you tell me to keep it a secret, I will never tell anyone. Okay?"

Hearing my well thought out words of kindness, Kirino nods again and mutters,

"…It's a promise,"

Before she opens the forbidden door.

*rolling sound*

*thud*

"Huh? Something fell out…"

Before witnessing the revealed contents of the closet, I carelessly pick up the object that fell out.

It was again a DVD case and…

Its title was "Let's Make Love With Your Sister! -Sister Maker ver. 1.4-"

*ahem ahem ahem ahem …?!*

I coughed up big time.

I-Is this the original game? Come to think of it, it wasn't just the anime, but she also possessed this! I'm shocked. At what? At the erotic package with a half naked, blushing girl embracing herself! And what? This was a series?

"Wh-What is this?"

"Oh that? Well it was first a series on PS2, but after porting to PC, it became a completely different series. It's a classic, but it's a little old and the contents are a bit hard, definitely not for a beginner."

I didn't ask that! What do you mean by a beginner in the first place? Are you some kind of pro? You are a pro, right? Damn, I have too many questions to ask. This is way past my skill level!

Wh-What's happening here?

Have I stepped into another world? Someone tell me!

The first strike in the head from the title "Let's Make Love With Your Sister" already made me groggy. But as for Kirino, it was nothing more than a light jab.

"…Heh."

Sweating heavily, I look up and peer into the forbidden open abyss.

The inside of the closet looks normal at first look. It had a top and bottom shelf and was dimly lit.

But the goods piled up were of an even stranger variety.

What catches the eye was the large number of cases piled high on the top shelf.

"What are… those boxes?"

Kirino answers proudly, while handing me a few of the cases.

Most were from the "Sister Maker EX series" and just a list of the titles are like this:

"Super Step Sister" "Let's Play With Your Sisters (heart)" "Tengentoppa 12 Sisters" "Final Weapon Sister"… Well, you get the picture.

I have a lot of comments that I'd like to make, but if I say the wrong thing, I'll definitely end up in a hellish situation. I first begin with what I hope wasn't a touchy question.

"Why is the box… so big?"

"That, I don't know. But it's like that."

She reveals one of the world's mysteries solemnly. I don't get it. I don't really get it. I don't get anything at all.

*gulp* While holding back the dangerous question that's about to come out of my mouth anytime, I glance at the lower shelf.

In there were more huge boxes lined up.

Those boxes were larger than PC game boxes and were not of uniform size. Some had pictures of girls and others were glittery colored.

"What… are these?"

"DVD boxes for anime. All of these here are special box editions."

"DVD boxes? Special box edition?"

It's sad but I can't do more than repeat what she said.

"Yep. Like the final edition with the episodes touched up, a bonus disk, special booklet, and other specials are packed in it. Haha! Aren't they great?"

"You mean… the Stardust Witch thing?"

"Yes."

Kirino seems a bit excited.

Is she so happy to reveal her prized collection to someone that she hates so much like me? I'm almost about to crack up and laugh. It's quite an unusual feeling.

Anyway, this question comes to my mind.

"By the way, aren't these rather expensive?"

"Umm, well somewhat. Well this one is… 41,790 yen… This one is 55,000 yen. And this one is…"

"That's expensive as hell! What part of that was somewhat?"

"Is that so much? It's the same price of one or two pieces of clothing."

"Where does all that money come from?! You're a middle school student! Your sense of economy is screwed already at the age of 14!"

After saying this, I felt that I made the wrong comment.

Oh crap, maybe that's a really delicate matter. I might not want to hear the answer…

As if she didn't notice my worries, she simply says,

"Where? From my pay, of course."

"I-I see."

Pay, huh? Well if it's pay then it's fine…

Err no no no not at all!

I ask her with a half fearsome face.

"You said pay?"

"Yes."

"What is that? What kind of work do you get paid for?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I work as a model for a magazine."

"A-A model for a magazine? Like those nude photos on the front?"

"Completely wrong… Are your ears rotten or something? I said I'm a model! I'm an exclusive reader's model!"

Her eyes filled with scorn that hurt my heart. I didn't know the real difference between a model and a nude model, but I guess I made a completely wrong remark.

Perhaps she got tired of seeing my confused look and took a magazine from the shelf, throwing it at me.

It was one of those so called teen magazines. It has an extremely glittery title on a book background and lots of inflaming lines like "seize the future."

"…"

Flipping through the pages, I see my usual sister in various places. I don't really get it, but it seems my sister is making cool poses with the 'most vogue' clothes.

Wow… she looked like a model, but I never thought she was actually one.

I shouldn't really care what she does or where she does it, but why do I feel a little irritated? I don't know why, but I made some nasty comments.

"What the heck is with this pose? Was your back hurting or something?"

"Are you dumb?"

Why do I sense some dismay in her eyes that are still filled with scorn?

I feel even worse after she then looks away from me. I try to fix the situation.

"Well… I guess, you look cute?"

What the heck am I telling my sister? Well… It's not a lie though.

"Rather, isn't this one of those better known magazines? Even I know the title so… Could you be some great personality or something?"

"Hmm? Oh, this isn't such a big deal."

She really seems to enjoy getting praised, even from someone like me. She's not even trying to conceal her happiness.

Since the evil mood had been repaired, I get back to the topic that was cut short.

"And err… How much do you get paid?"

"Hmm… If I remember right…"

Hearing my sister's response, I shrug heavily.

Oh come on… They're giving way too much to a kid.

"So you get it now? Me working on my cuteness everyday is part of my job."

"Yeah, sure…"

But yeah… the readers of this magazine wouldn't even imagine that the cool styled model is actually spending her earnings on stuff like "Let's Make Love With Your Sister" or "Let's have Fun with your Sister (heart)".

Rather, if her fans ever found that out, they'd surely faint and drop.

While feeling all the agony in the world, I try to look into the depths of the closet.

However, Kirino, who is on her knees, opens both her hands and blocks me.

"I-I can't show you any more tonight."

"Why not?"

Well, it's not that I want to see more, but I thought you won't let me go until I saw everything and all.

Kirino takes a look into the depths and then glares at me.

Oh please quit looking at me as if you're looking at some garbage.

"I… don't trust you yet, so this is the limit for now."

"Huh?"

What is with her? What the heck is she talking about? From the way she says it, it makes it seem like that was nothing, and that there's something even more bizarre. Oh wait, erm… You DO have something? You do huh?

"The stuff further inside are a bit embarrassing so… No."

"…I see."

Whaaat? What kind of things could make her embarrassed? She just showed me "Let's Make Love With Your Sister" so proudly. I become silent from the extreme surprise when Kirino starts speaking. She's right in front of me, on all fours, looking up at me.

"So how is it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

What kind of answer does she want? If someone knows, please tell me now.

I struggle to provide an answer, and Kirino is getting somewhat antsy.

"Well, you know, like, how you feel after having seen my hobby."

"Oh yes… How I feel, heh… Erm… I'm surprised."

"That's it?"

"Well, you're asking me to say more? But you know, I'm just so surprised I can't make out any other remarks."

I try to be sensitive and say so, however Kirino makes a worried face with her well styled eyebrows and blurts out,

"…It must be wrong for me to have these kind of things."

"…Well I don't think so."

It's not a matter of right or wrong.

…So I guess this was the matter Kirino wanted to consult me about.

Anyhow, I really want to go to sleep and forget about this. Maybe she will let me go now?

Since I'm desperate to get out of this room, I give a comment that I think my sister would surely want.

"I told you already. Regardless of whatever hobby you have, I will never look down on you. Isn't that fine? Everyone is permitted to choose their own hobbies. As long as it's not causing someone else trouble you should be free to choose what you want to do. Besides, it's the money that you earned yourself. Nobody has the right to say anything about it."

"True. Heh… You do say good things every now and then."

All right, she's satisfied. Good. Now it's time for me to leave…

And my butt was halfway up before I decided to sit down again.

Actually, there was something I really wanted to ask about the entire time and had been holding it back.

If I go about it wrong, I might get an out of this world answer, so I thought I would try not asking, and forgetting about it, but oh well, I can't hold it back anymore.

It's like someone from another realm is commanding me to ask her now, as soon as possible. Well surely I'm imagining things.

"Heh…"

All right. I'm going to ask now. I'm going to do so! Am I ready to deal with the issue calmly even if I get a bizarre answer?

"Kirino, about what we were talking back before… There is one I thing I want to ask you."

"Huh? That formality of yours is so unreal."

Brat… Is that how to talk to your own brother who completely accepted your hobbies?

From the looks of this, this probably won't end up in the worst possible way.

Phew… After a sigh of relief, I ask her.

"So, why do you have these hentai games about little sisters?"

"…"

Err… Why are you so silent here? Say something will you?

"…Why do you think I do?"

"N-No idea… I just wonder…"

W-W-W-Wait a second why do you have to blush and get all pink in the face?

Why are you crawling towards me on all fours?

N-N-No way! Please, stop that! I don't have those kinds of interests!

Fearing for my own safety, I slowly take several steps back as if I am shaken from fear.

"Why are you backing away?"

"I'm not."

"Lies. You are."

-* End Excerpt *-

"That's because you are… AHHHHH"

As I had been backing up I placed my hand on an DVD case that slid out from under my hand, and I lost my balance and fell backwards with my legs flying out in front of me as I flailed.

And just my luck my legs kicked Kirino's arms from supporting her and she went falling forward right between my legs.

I tried to catch her, but I could see her head heading directly toward my own. So I tried to twist my head away to prevent us from painfully butting heads.

But, I wasn't quite quick enough. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain, but instead I felt curiously soft mounds press hard into my chest and a pair of luscious, wet, soft lips crash into my own.

My eyes quickly snapped open and I looked directly into the bright blue eyes of my sister.

I could see in her eyes the shock of what just happened, but they quickly clouded over in an emotion I can't quite place.

I expected Kirino to quickly push off of me and start beating me to death.

But, instead she closed her eyes and small moan escaped her lips that were pressed hard against mine.

I thought she might be moaning in pain, but her squirming and rubbing of her chest against my own quickly dissuaded me of that notion.

Then it clicked in my mind, that emotion I saw in Kirino's eyes just a moment ago was lust.

My jaw dropped open in shock at my realization, only for me to feel hot air rush into my mouth and by a small, wet, pleasantly warm thing dart into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and can't help my body's reaction as it pushed harder against Kirino's lips as I met her tongue with my own.

All of a sudden I feel Kirino shudder in my arms, that had somehow wrapped themselves behind Kirino's back.

Kirino then froze in my arms, and I opened my eyes to see horror had replaced the lust in Kirino's eyes.

"UGH!" Kirino shoved me back hard forcing my arms from around her back, my head slammed into the floor so hard I could see stars in my vision.

By the time I got my bearings back enough to sit up and look around Kirino's room still in a daze from my possible concussion.

I noticed Kirino was now sitting with her back to her bed with arms wrapped around her chest and her legs pulled up in front her.

Her face was bright red and I could see the horror in her eyes start to slowly be replaced with anger.

I was dead. Dead.

"PERVERT! RAPIST! SIS-CON! OUT! OUT! OUT! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! IF I CATCH YOU SO MUCH AS LOOKING AT ME AGAIN I'LL TELL DAD YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME! OUT! OUT!" Kirino screamed at me.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and rush to the door as spots still swam in my vision. I had to get out of here or I would surely die.

Somehow I managed to make it back to my room, shut my door, turn off the lights and make it back into bed. I'm not quite sure how though.

My head finally cleared of the spots caused by banging my head against the floor, but I still couldn't get back to sleep.

I had kissed, deep kissed, my sister, accident or not. But, the thing that disturbed me the most is that I had liked it, liked it more than any brother should have. All you brother's out there know what I mean, right? RIGHT?

Finally I fell asleep to fitful dreams of passionately kissing a girl that looked suspiciously like Kirino. Needless to say, I awoke abruptly many times that night.

_Kirino's Room, After Kyousuke Had Left, Kirino's POV_

I can't believe what just happened. More importantly, I can't believe I lost control of myself like that. I was stronger than that now. I didn't need **him** anymore. He wasn't the Aniki that I looked up to when I was younger.

_But he is. Didn't you see how he agreed to help you with your secret without any hesitation. He is still the Aniki you remember and love deep down. He hasn't changed too much where it really matters._

_**NO!**__ No he isn't. That plain, glasses-wearing neighbor girl turned him against me, and made him boring. He isn't my Aniki anymore. He isn't the one I started running for. He isn't the one I started modeling for. He isn't the Aniki I fell in love with, not anymore. That bitch stole him from me and ruined him._

_You just saw the proof. He is still there deep down. He could still be yours, and you know it._

_No… I lost him years ago. I can never get him back.. Can I?_

_Yes, all you have to do is try. When have you ever failed at anything? He could be the Aniki you remember, it isn't too late. Just push him a little, and you'll have him back._

_I don't know… maybe… I can't think about this now._

I shut out the lights in my room and fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams that I could scarcely remember, but I would get a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach whenever I tried.

_The Next Morning, Entrance Hall, Kyousuke's POV_

Like normal, I got up and dressed for school before I headed down for breakfast.

I arrived at the table as my father was getting up from his own breakfast to leave from work.

My mom was finishing cleaning the cooking utensils she had used to prepare breakfast.

Kirino was no where to be seen, for which i was greatly thankful for.

"Good morning, father, mother." I greeted them as I always did every morning.

My father merely grunted as he headed towards the entrance hall, just like normal.

"Good morning, Kyousuke. Please be quick or you will be late for school. I have to head out for an errand your father asked me to run this morning. Just place your plate in the sink, and I'll wash it when I return." My mother said as she patted me on the shoulder and quickly followed my father out of the kitchen.

I took my seat and sighed in relief. I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep my facade up after last nights disaster. Luckily it was easier than I thought without my sister there.

I quickly ate my meager breakfast and rinsed the plate before placing it in the sink. I grabbed my school bag I had placed on the couch and headed out to the entrance hall to put on my shoes.

As I opened the door to the entrance hall, I saw Kirino slipping on her school shoes.

She turned and looked me in the eye before averting her gaze with her cheeks flaming up abriliant scarlet.

Who was this? Surely this isn't my little sister because, my little sister can't be this cute.

She quickly got up and headed to the door. As she did this I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on as well.

I looked up and caught Kirino with a strange look on here face staring at me.

She noticed I caught her staring and diverted her gaze and her blush intensified.

Kirino took a step towards me, and I tried to back up, but I was frozen in place out of fear of what she might do to me.

She went up on her tip toes and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, Aniki." And she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out the door slamming it behind her.

I was in a daze. I moved a hand to my cheek to hold the pleasurable heat from her lips to my skin as long as I could, a blush of my own creeping up my face.

I couldn't believe what had just happened, but after a little while my daze wore off, and I rushed out the door.

But, Kirino was already out of sight.

**A/N:** So there it is. I solely intend this as a one shot, but my challenge is for you to pick this up and continue the story. A few ground rules for this challenge though

1) This is obviously a Kirino X Kyousuke challenge. Please keep it that way, although a harem with Kirino as the central girl is acceptable IF done properly.

2) I don't mind adult situations, but no stories to just put as much smut as you can in it. Sex is fine, but it must fit the narrative and help develop the characters and their relationship.

3) I don't like Manami, but I will ban her from any harem that anyone chooses to write. However, I won't require any bashing, but I wouldn't mind if anyone did bash here (preferably liberally).

4) Any story that intends to accept this challenge, must use this chapter, or a slightly changed version. The premise must stand though, which is this: during the initial Life Counseling, Kyousuke (or Kirino) must accidentally kiss the other and the story continues on from there.

5) Finally, anyone that picks this up, please send me a PM and let me know when you post your story so I can read it.


End file.
